Draco's forgotten love
by trulover
Summary: Rose thinks she is a normal muggle until one day she is kidnapped and forced to spend a week at Draco Malfoy's manor. Draco claims that she had a memory spell put on her and that they were in love two years ago. Read as Rose's memories slowly come back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I awoke again from the vivid nightmare that had been reoccuring for the past two years on and off. I shakily arose from my bed and walked to the bathroom.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked my own reflection in the mirror.

I sighed and decided to have a shower even though it was only 6 in the morning, a time I would definitely not be awake in under normal circumstances.

As the hot water poured over my head I thought back to the dream.

It always started in the same place, a manor of somesort. It was as if I had just awoken from unconciousness, only to find myself chained to a wall, my arms held above me.

"So I see that you have awoken" I looked up to see a man of around fifty with white blonde hair, smirking at me, sitting in a chair not far from me. It was then that I noticed the contents of the room, or more befitting would be the word 'dungeon'. I shivered as I looked over at the man, knowing fully well that he wanted to harm me.

"Why am I here?" I asked quietly, trying not to betray the fear I felt.

"You know why you are here, Rose" The man spat my name as if it disgusted him to even say it, "How dare you try to fraternize with my only son!" He stood up, angrily, "You, a filthy mudblood, are not allowed anywhere near my son" He neared me and traced my cheek and jawline with a piece of wood which I identified as a wand.

"I love your son, Mr Malfoy, and nothing can change that" I said in a braver voice than what I believed I could have mustered in such circumstances.

"You are not allowed to love my son, filthy mudblood!" He yelled before a green light erupted from the tip of his wand and hit me with the most unbearable pain I had ever experienced in my life, drawing a blood-curling scream from my mouth.

This is where I awoke from my dream, sweating, and the renmants of the terror I felt still in effect. Why did I keep having this dream? I thought of where this dream could be coming from as I washed my long black hair.

I was 19 years old and lived by myself in Sapporo, Japan. I had sea blue eyes, long straight black hair and a rather slim body. I was living in Japan as an exchange student to learn Japanese, as it was my major back home in New Zealand. I had arrived in Sapporo one month ago and was supposed to stay there for one year before returning home.

I was an ordinary girl having grown up in a small town in New Zealand before moving to Auckland at the age of 17 while my parents moved to Australia. I had no brothers or sisters and grew up a bit closed off from everyone else, enjoying the company of my books rather than friends.

Today was a Saturday so I planned on going to a nearby cafe and doing homework. It was only 7am by the time I was ready to leave, but I didn't mind. In Japan you can stay at cafe's for a whole day with only one drink and it would be fine so I decided to go early, tightening my scarf around my neck.

I had been in the cafe for about two hours when I glanced up to find another foreigner in the shop and he seemed to be watching me. The guy was a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. He quickly looked away as I glanced up, but as I watched him out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he was watching me again.

'What is with this guy?' I thought to myself as I took a sip of my now cold hot chocolate. It was about another hour of staring at me before he finally walked over to me, standing above me and looking down he asked me,

"What are you studying?"

"Japanese" I replied simply before turning my attention back to my textbook. The man sat down across from me,

"Are you studying Japanese?" Did I not just say that?

"Yes. I am an exchange student. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I am Blaise Zabini and what was your name?"

"Rose Gibbons" I saw a flare of excitement pass his features before he quickly masked it again. The man settled himself down into the seat opposite me and we ended up spending the next two hours talking about anything and everything and I found him to be very interesting.

"Do you live near here?" Blaise asked me. I nodded,

"I live about two minutes from here. How about you?"

"Oh it's a bit further. Actually it's about time for lunch, do you want to eat with me?"

"Sure! There's no decent places around here so what if you just come over to mine and I'll cook you something" I thought I saw a flicker of triumph, but as soon as I recognised it, it was gone. Had I just imagined it?

"Yeah, let's go. The staff are looking at us a bit funny" I grinned as I packed my books back into my bag,

"Never seen such beautiful people I am guessing" I joked as we made our way out the door. I led him across the parking lot and over the road, trying not to fall over on the snow. I walked up the stairs to my apartment and held the door open for him,

"So here is my place, it's a bit small, hope you don't mind"

"More reason to get closer to you" Blaise joked but I couldn't help myself from blushing, he was such a charmer.

We had just gotten inside the door when suddenly Blaise grabbed both my arms,

"I'm sorry, Rose, please forgive me" He said and then suddenly my vision went black and I felt as if I was being squeezed through a rubber tube. When we stopped I swayed and would have fallen if Blaise had not been holding me.

"Draco, I have her" I turned to see a guy who had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. Those eyes, I knew those eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my head and suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Shock

When I next awoke I was lying on a bed I judged to be about queen size.

"Rose, are you ok?" I looked up and all the memories came rushing back. The coffee shop, Blaise, the eyes. The person who those eyes belonged to had asked me the question. Slowly I sat up, holding my head as I had a major headache.

"How do you know my name? What is going on? How did I get here?" I asked him. I didn't know why but I felt I was in no immediate danger with this man although I now lay on his bed after being brought here by some weird way, unfathomable to me. The man had blonde hair, which was cut short but his fringe fell into his eyes, and his eyes were a stormy grey colour. I could not understand why but his face was so familiar to me, had I met him before?

"I have to explain something to you, something which may be hard for you to understand. Please listen to me and try not to be scared and run away"

"I'm not sure if I am able to promise that" I replied, starting to worry a bit.

"I do not know how to tell you this properly, so I will just say it outright. My name is Draco and we were in love, we were together, two years ago" I looked at him like he was crazy,

"What are you talking about? I've never even met you before! Please let me go home" I went to stand but Draco laid a gentle but firm hand on my arm,

"Please let me finish" Draco then brought out a picture frame. I looked at it to see a picture of Draco and myself playing in the snow. The only thing was we weren't standing still. We were moving! I felt a sharp pain in my head and my headache doubled and I had to lie down, trying not to let any tears fall. Not in front of this weird guy, not here.

"I was worried this would happen" I heard him mumble, "Rose, are you ok?" It took a couple of minutes for the pain to subside, but there was still a dull pounding.

"Why are those pictures moving? And where did you get my picture? Is this some kind of new technology?" I asked, staring at the photo, or film. I don't know how he did it, but it looked extremely real, and I couldn't remember ever having my hair short and curly.

"This is a magical photo, Rose. You were a witch, Rose, you still are a witch in fact" Again the headache got worse, and again the darkness enveloped me.

I was sitting outside in the garden, playing on the swing when Mum came out to me with a strange looking letter in her hand.

"Rose! I have some great news! Weird news, but great nonetheless! Come inside! Your father and I want to talk to you" I followed Mum back into the kitchen, where Dad was already sitting with a wide smile on his face,

"You've been accepted into Hogwarts" He beamed. I looked at him confused,

"What is Hogwarts? Is it a club? Did I apply for a club?" I tried think of any clubs I had applied for recently but couldn't come up with any.

"No silly, it's a school" Mum replied, then looked as if she had been waiting forever to say what she was about to say, "It's a school for witches and wizards. You're a witch, Rose"

I do not know how long I had passed out for but Draco was still by my side when I awoke.

"Rose, oh thank god. I think I'm pushing you too much. I just wanted to-"

"Hogwarts" I said, looking up at him, confused. The dream I just had did not seem like a dream now that I had woken up, but instead a memory. A memory of being accepted into Hogwarts.

"Yes. Did you just dream that?" I nodded as I tried to make sense of why my dream felt more like a memory. I must be going crazy, that must be it, or maybe this is just one weird dream. That had to be it, because there is no way this was real. "It feels like a memory now doesn't it?" I looked up at him, strange, how did he know? "The spell is wearing off"

"Spell? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure if now is the right time to tell you, Rose. I know this may sound crazy to you, but would you be able to stay here for just one week? After that one week, if you want to go home then you may"

"Are you crazy?" I jumped off the bed, and started backing away from him, "I have no idea where I am, who you are, why I'm here and you want to keep me like that for a week? You are crazy!" I turned to make a run for the door but somehow my legs froze up and I fell over. I looked over to Draco to see he had pulled out a wand. No, a piece of wood. There were no such things as wands.

"I'm sorry, Rose, please stay here. Just one week, and I will explain everything in that one week but now I can not" I tried ungluing my legs but found they were sealed together, and no matter what I did I could not get them apart.

"Why can't you explain it now?"

"If I explain it all now then you will not just pass out, you will slip into a coma"

"You really are crazy!"

"I can explain one thing to you now and that is why your legs are glued together. I used a spell. Would you like to see more magic?"

"Magic does not exist" Draco ignored me before he said a word and the curtains closed.

"That could be a trick, easy enough" I replied, sceptical.

"Then would you like me to do something to you?"

"Yes, then I will know for sure if you used a trick"

"Very well. I am sorry but-" He said another word before I felt a weird sensation on my face and when he handed me a mirror I saw a whole bunch of pimples spelling SEE? That can't be possible, can it? I touched my face to make sure it wasn't a trick of the mirror, and in fact felt the pimples.

I don't know why but I had a feeling that this stuff was real, that he was real, that maybe I did have to stay for the next week to find out what exactly this mysterious boy was hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Adjusting

I couldn't explain why I was letting Draco make me stay at his house for a week but I knew I needed an answer to my questions. I contacted the school saying that I had a family emergency and needed to take a couple weeks of school, whilst I called my family and told them that I wouldn't be able to contact them for the next couple of weeks because of school work. Draco only said one week, but there was no harm in overestimating.

"Is everything settled then?" Draco asked as I sat down on the bed which was apparently to be mine for the next week. This room was the guest room and after finally taking a good look around the room, I was surprised by its size. The room would be about the same size as my whole apartment in Japan. In the middle was the queen sized bed which was covered in black silk sheets and a dark green duvet. Next to the bed was a big mahogany chest of drawers which now had the moving picture on top of it. Over to the right side of the bed was a dark green bean bag and a closet which I inspected earlier and could fit thousands of clothes if need be whilst on the left hand side of the bed there was a bathroom fit with a Jacuzzi and a bath almost the size of a swimming pool. The room had a wall to wall window/door behind the bed which overlooked the garden and led out onto the balcony. This was a sort of luxury which I had never been accustomed to. How rich were these people? 

"Everything is fine" I replied, although my insides were squirming. I just realised that nobody knows where I am and if this Draco guy turns out to be a murdering crazy man that I would really have no chance of being saved. As though Draco could hear my thoughts, he reached out and touched my shoulder,

"Do not worry, Rose, I will never harm you and I will not let anybody else harm you either." It was at the mention of those words that I remembered my dream and the man who had the same blonde hair and same grey eyes as Draco.

"Draco, I have a question to ask and it might sound a bit crazy"

"Ask anything you like"

"I keep on having this nightmare" I paused, trying to figure out how to phrase it, "I-I think he used magic"

"Who? What kind of magic?"

"A man." I replied, "A man who looked a bit like you" Draco's face started to pale,

"Really? What magic did he use on you?"

"It was horrible" I looked away, trying not to show the fear I felt whenever I awoke from having those nightmares, "I have never felt such pain in my entire life. But it was just a dream, right?" I wanted him to tell me it was just a dream, that it definitely couldn't be one of these memories that I have supposedly lost.

"Don't dwell on it, Rose. You will always be safe with me now. Come on, I'll give you a tour of the place" I nodded, not wanting to push the subject any further. Did I really want to know if that nightmare was a memory?

For the next hour Draco took me on a tour of the 'Malfoy Manor' and it was amazing. Never before had I seen such a luxurious and amazing house before. The rooms were many and rather spacious and all seemed to follow the same dark green and silver coloured theme. The biggest fright I received was at the end of the tour. Draco has just shown me his room which was directly opposite the guest room when I heard a pop and a creature was standing in front of me. I let out a scream and fell back into Draco who steadied me with his arms around my waist. I felt myself blush and quickly righted myself.

"My apologies master but the mistress wants to see you and your lady friend"

"Thank you, Tinkle, we will be there soon" With another pop the creature vanished.

"What was that?"

"That was a house elf. They are creatures who help us with cooking, cleaning and pretty much everything"

"So they are butlers?"

"What are butlers?" He asked and I just shook my head.

"Ok well we should go see mother."

"Your mother?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous. Draco smiled slightly at the anxious look on my face,

"Don't worry, Rose, she just wants to make sure that you are ok"

"Why would she want to do that? Don't tell me we've met before?"

"She was the one who put the memory spell on you" I shook my head, trying to get my head around everything. Draco's mother put the spell on me did she? And now I was going to meet her. Was I going to pass out again? I was also very curious as to why the spell was put on me and why now they were bringing me back here. I tried to clear my head, not wanting to dwell on it as we walked to where Draco's mother was waiting for us.

After seeing the rest of the house I had the impression that every room had quite a dark feel to it but I soon discovered that this was not the case. Draco led me into a brightly lit room which held many plants of various kinds. The room appeared to be a conservatory of sorts. The room was made of windows and the far side opened up into the garden beyond. Beside the door there held a table and chairs, one of them being occupied by a woman I believed to be Draco's mother. I didn't quite understand why but I felt like I had seen her before.

"Draco, Rose, thank you for coming. Have a seat" I followed Draco across the room and took a seat next to him, feeling very nervous. How often was it that you get to meet your kidnapper's mother.

"Good afternoon, mother" Draco said in a polite voice, smiling at the lady.

"Good afternoon, Draco. I see Rose has arrived safely" I felt my heartbeat increase. This woman spoke as if she knew me quite well but apart from the fact that I felt I had met her before, I had no idea who she was.

"Yes. Blaise was the right person to send. I just gave her a tour of the place"

"Have any memories come back yet?"

"Her acceptance into Hogwarts has come back and also-" Draco paused, glancing at me, "It appears _that_ memory has been coming back to her for a little while now" 'That' memory? What was he talking about? Even though it didn't make sense to me, it seemed like it made sense to his mother.

"Oh dear. Do you think she understands what it is?"

"I don't-" I cut him off,

"Excuse me, but do not talk about me like I'm not even here. If you have any questions then can't you ask me directly?" I felt annoyed at the way they were ignoring me and even as Draco's mother sent me a fierce stare, I did not back down. I met her stare evenly, I was not in the wrong. Draco's mother then surprised me by breaking off the stare and chuckling,

"Good to see you haven't lost your attitude, dear" That caught me off guard.

"W-what?" I stuttered,

"I know this is very strange for you but you will understand everything in a week's time. Draco, take her to have a ride on the broomstick" Draco nodded and with that he took my hand and pulled me out of my seat. Did she just say broomstick?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Four

Draco's mother really had said broomstick I soon found out. Draco had taken me through the maze of a garden which could have easily fit ten football fields into it, and led me to a shed near the back of the property. Here he opened the door and pulled out two broomsticks. I looked at the handle to see "Firebolt" engraved into the handle.

"This is your broomstick" I looked up at him in shock,

"I had a broomstick?"

"Yes you did. Also at that time the firebolt was an amazingly fast broomstick, top of the line. Of course now they have new models but this is still pretty damn good." My mind was reeling from this information. If it was top of the line then it must have been very expensive,

"How did I afford this?" I asked, trying not to be freaked out by the fact that Draco knew more about me than I knew about myself it seemed.

"I bought it for you" He replied simply, mounting his broom.

"You what?" But Draco had already taken off and I was surprised to see his face completely transformed. On the ground he had a serious and almost guilty look about him but up in the air he was grinning. Draco looked down to see me still firmly on the ground,

"Come on, Rose! You were a Quidditch player, so you will love it!" I tentatively straddled my broomstick and pushed off the ground. I squealed in surprise then in delight. I now understood why Draco's face had changed once up in the air. I felt the fear, the uncertainty, and every other emotion just fly right out of my body as I rose into the air. I grinned at Draco who was watching my reaction with a grin on his face.

"You know, we used to play against each other. You were a chaser, I was a seeker"

"I don't even know what they are but I don't care right now! I bet I kicked your ass in whatever it was though" I yelled, before taking off, laughing. I didn't really understand it myself but up in the air, I felt invincible. I guess some part of me was coming back because I didn't feel at all scared like I should have, but instead just felt joy. Draco quickly caught up to me and I could see that he felt the same way as me,

"We have to be careful that the muggles, non-magical people, don't see us. There aren't any for miles but make sure you stick with me"

"No problem. This is amazing!" I saw Draco glance at me and a genuine smile filled his face making my heart beat faster. What was that? I shook my head, I wouldn't ponder on it. Now I just wanted to enjoy myself and the freedom.

We spent a good couple of hours in the air but when dusk started to fall and my face started to feel numb, we decided to head back. Once safely back on the ground, I found the smile wouldn't leave my face.

"That was amazing" I commented, handing my broomstick back to Draco, "Was I a good flyer?"

"You were amazing. Of course, Ravenclaw could never beat Slytherin" He said, puffing out his chest and looking down on me.

"For some reason I do not believe you" I replied, grinning and poking his chest, "Anyway what is Ravenclaw and Slytherin?" I asked as we started to walk back towards the house.

"They are houses at Hogwarts. I was in Slytherin and you were in Ravenclaw."

"I see. Draco," I looked up at him, and for the first time really realised how handsome he truly was. I felt a blush creep onto my face, "Ah, never mind" I had wanted to ask him how long we had been a couple for but suddenly felt embarrassed. Draco didn't push it though and the rest of the walk was spent in silence.

"There you are, Draco, I was starting to think you had flown off to the Antarctic or somewhere. Dinner is ready. Rose, I hope you will join us in the dining room but if you feel more comfortable in your room then that is fine"

"I will be joining you in the dining room" I replied, speaking in a voice which sounded much more brave than I felt. The happiness which I felt on the broomstick was slowly ebbing away and again I was left with the fear and uncertainty. Draco's mother was quite an intimidating woman and although she was kind enough, I could not help but feel scared under her gaze. Draco's mother left the house and he turned to me,

"Rose, are you sure you are ok with dining together?" I smiled slightly, flattered by the concern he felt for me.

"I have to do it someday now don't I. Come on, let's go" With that I looped my arm around his and walked with him to the dining room. It was just outside the doors when I realised what I was doing and quickly detangled my arm from his, feeling a blush cover my face. What was I doing? Only a few hours earlier this guy had someone kidnap me and was spouting tales of me being a witch and now I was just casually looping my arm around his, as if we were best friends. Was I already developing Stockholm Syndrome? Also how was it that I had already accepted the fact that I was a witch and that my memories had been wiped. Of course riding a broomstick really did prove that magic and witches existed. It was at that moment that I felt my whole world turn upside down. I was a witch and the life which I remember is all just a lie, a façade. I felt faint,

"I'm sorry, I can't go to dinner" I whispered out before turning and running, wanting only to be alone to try and process all of these thoughts and feelings. What was I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Five

It took me a while to find my room but when I finally did I threw myself onto the bed and buried my head into the pillow. What had I gotten myself into? And how could I be acting so normally in such a weird situation. I was even laughing when I was riding on the broomstick. Then there was the broomstick. This was all too weird, way too weird. Less than 24 hours ago I was in Japan, thinking I was normal but now I was in a manor in England or somewhere and being told I'm a witch.

"Ugh" I muttered before rolling off the bed. I wanted to sleep and forget everything. Although it was really early I just wanted to forget. I walked over to the closet and opened it to find not only my clothes but also much more and looking at the tags they appeared to be my size. I shook off the feeling of being stalked and just grabbed my normal pyjamas. I quickly pulled them on and jumped back into the bed. I didn't want to deal with all of this stuff, I just wanted to sleep.

I lay in bed for a very long time. I am not sure how much time had passed but I wasn't able to sleep. I kept my mind blank, trying not to think of anything. After I don't know how long I heard a knock on the door,

"Rose" It was Draco's voice. I didn't respond, I didn't want to deal with him. I heard the door open and I felt the bed sag under his weight. I kept my eyes shut and tried to breathe as if I were asleep. I felt his hand on my cheek, stroking it lightly. It took all my willpower to remain still.

"I hope you remember soon, Rose" He whispered. I then felt him lean in and kiss my forehead before he left my side and I heard him leave my room. What was he playing at? I thought angrily. Why did he feel like he could do that to me when I was asleep? Although of course I wasn't, but he didn't know that.

I was sitting on the stool with the sorting hat falling over my eyes but I didn't have to wait long for the hat to make its decision,

"RAVENCLAW" It yelled out and the hat was lifted off my head as my jelly like legs walked towards the table which was cheering and sat heavily into the seat, glad that ordeal was over. I smiled weakly at the people who welcomed me to Ravenclaw but I wasn't paying much attention. Suddenly I heard the name,

"Malfoy, Draco". I watched as he strutted up to the stool as if he owned the school. I smiled slightly at his arrogance. Apparently on the train he had a fight with the famous guy called Henry Potter or something like that, even though I didn't personally witness it everybody was talking about it. I didn't really understand why but for some reason he intrigued me, and it probably helped that he was very handsome with his blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. I watched as the hat called out,

"SLYTHERIN" and he strutted over to the Slytherin table, looking very happy. I felt a bit of disappointment, it would have been interesting to have him in my house.

It wasn't too long until I saw Draco Malfoy again. The next day we had transfiguration with the Slytherins and although the Slytherins and Ravenclaws sat at separate tables I was able to get a table next to the one with Draco Malfoy on it. During the class his arrogant attitude had me intrigued. Draco spoke down to his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle (he never used their first names so I had no idea what they were) and he really believed himself to be a god it appeared. I didn't know why but I wasn't repelled by his arrogant attitude but I was instead finding myself intrigued and wondering why he thought so highly of himself. I kept on hearing him say something about his father so maybe he had an affluent father quite well known in the wizarding world.

At the end of the lesson none of the class had managed to turn their matchstick into a needle, but I had at least turned it silver. I snuck a peek across at Draco's to see it was shaped like a needle but unfortunately still wooden. As Professor McGonagall announced the end of the class, Draco threw down his wooden needle in a huff. I chuckled slightly at his childish behaviour but also felt a bit disappointed that the lesson had to end so soon.

I slowly packed up my bags and trailed behind Draco and his two friends but as soon as I was out in the corridor, I was spun around.

"Who do you think you are!" A girl shrieked at me. The girl was also a Slytherin and I couldn't help but be reminded of a pug when I looked at her face.

"Uh…I think I'm Rose, why? Who do you think you are?" I replied, having no idea why this girl was talking to me. A few of the students had gathered around to see what was happening and a few students laughed at my comment. This answer however did not seem to please the girl standing in front of her,

"I saw you staring at Draco for the whole lesson" I felt my cheeks burn, I wasn't staring that much was I? "Are you even a pure blood?"

"A what? I wasn't aware of pure blood, I thought all humans had the same type of blood" Another round of laughter and the girl glared at me,

"You're a mudblood aren't you?" There was a collective gasp from the surrounding students which alerted me to being insulted but I really had no idea what it was.

"Ok I have no idea what you're talking about and you're boring me so I'm going to go now" And with that I pushed through the students, taking a glance at Draco who was looking at me with a mixture of disgust and curiosity,

"Stay away from Draco!" The girl yelled after me but I ignored her and kept walking, determined to find out what the pug girl was talking about.

A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter. I promise the next one will be better. Thanks to Beaker77 for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :) If you are reading this I would greatly appreciate reviews…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning I awoke, sobbing. It was all real, the dream along with a lot more memories came back and I was forced to accept the reality of the situation. I remembered that the girl in my dream was Pansy Parkinson, who from that point on took the time and effort to always tease me or bully me, although I was never affected by it. Also, the insult was the word 'mudblood' which is a horrible way to call someone who is muggle born. This didn't both me though, because I guess the emotion behind the word was lost on me.

Then there was the ache, or feeling like something was missing. All the memories which had been implanted in my head were now gone so I only had the memories up until my first year and the two years which I spent back in the muggle world. It was horrible not having those memories. I had no idea what happened or who I was. I was shaken out of my thoughts by an urgent knock on the door,

"Rose?" I stopped my sobs long enough to tell him to enter. Draco raced in and was by my side in an instant,

"Rose, what's wrong?" I threw my arms around Draco and sobbed into his chest. It was a good five minutes of Draco rubbing my back until I finally calmed down. I wiped the remaining tears from my face, starting to feel embarrassed at how hysterical I had been.

"Sorry" I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry. What happened?"

"My first year memories are back. I was interested in you ever since I saw you" I stated, making Draco grin cockily,

"Of course you did" I laughed and smacked his arm lightly,

"You were so arrogant"

"Still am, just not as much" Draco still smiled,

"I've lost all my memories from then on" Draco's smile faded,

"What?" I looked up at him to see concern on his face. Was that not normal?

"All the implanted memories are gone"

"We have to see mother, that wasn't supposed to happen" And with that he was dragging me down the halls, back to the room where I first met Draco's intimidating mother.

"Good morning, Draco, Rose" I forced a smile,

"Good morning, mother" Draco replied, impatiently, "Mother, the memories we implanted have been wiped"

"Oh really?" Mrs Malfoy's eyes flicked over to me, "But you did get back your first year memories, am I correct?" I nodded in reply, finding my voice stuck in my throat. "Then there is no problem" Mrs Malfoy declared, her eyes moving back to her son.

"But the implanted memories are meant to be replaced as the real memories come back, not erased!"

"In some cases that is not true. If Rose does not want to pretend anymore then the memories will be erased. This is a sign of a strong character" Mrs Malfoy smiled at me but I could not return it, I did not feel strong. Especially after running away last night.

"Now, Draco, go take Rose to the dining room. Dear, you must be quite shaken. Do not hesitate to ask for anything and just remember that in a week this will all be over" I managed a small smile before Draco led me away. Just one more week was what I kept chanting to myself as we made our way to the dining room.

That day Draco and I practised the spells I had learnt in my first year. I had no trouble with them because as my memory came back, so did my ability to use magic. It took until lunch time for Draco to be fully satisfied with my knowledge. We then dined alone as Mrs. Malfoy was apparently out on an errand. It was halfway through the silent lunch when I finally plucked up the courage to ask Draco a question which had been bothering me ever since my memories came back,

"Draco, was Pansy your girlfriend?" Draco looked up at me, startled by the sudden question.

"No. She wanted to be and well, I did lead her on but we were never a couple. Ever since that day where Pansy confronted you after Transfiguration, do you remember it?" I nodded and he continued, "I was more interested in you than her" I felt my cheeks burn but it did not stop me from asking the next question,

"But I was a muggle born, I know that disgusts you" I felt a weird pang in my chest at the though of Draco being disgusted with me.

"Disgusted" Draco said, emphasising the ed, "I'm sorry, Rose" He said as he looked at me, where I probably had a hurt look on my face,

"You have to understand" Draco put down his utensils and gestured for the house elf to take away his place, which I also followed, "My family is pureblood and proud of it. Well we were. All pureblood families are proud. I was brought up to believe that muggle borns were, well, lesser than us. Rose, you taught me how wrong I was. It took a while, but I finally understood that it really didn't matter. I think we should wait until all your memories come back before we talk about the past anymore" I nodded, taken aback by his confession yet unsure whether to trust him or not. Perhaps it was a good idea to talk about the past once the week was up.

"Draco, I just have one last question"

"What is it?"

"When did we become a couple?" Draco smiled slightly,

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now let's go for another ride on the broomsticks"  
>And with those simple words my heart lifted. My only memories on flying were of the flying class in the first year, but I knew deep down that I loved flying and no matter what was happening at the moment, flying would always make me feel better.<p>

Draco grinned at me, took my hand and led me out to the garden while I grinned stupidly not knowing whether the butterflies in my stomach were because of the chance to fly again or because Draco was holding my hand.

Another chapter...it's quite an emotional one. From now on though, it's going to get more fun and quirky as Rose's real personality comes out! Please review!

Special thanks to Kerriberri814 for the wonderful review I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I walked into the courtyard, not surprised to find Draco once again fighting Ron and Harry.

"Be careful, Weasley" Draco sneered, "You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "If you put another toe out of line-"A group of nearby Slytherins laughed. I rolled my eyes, why was Draco always doing this?

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter" Malfoy then did his trademark smirk. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house" I was about to take action but then I heard Hermione whisper,

"Watch out" and Professor Lockhart moved into the courtyard. As Professor Lockhart focussed his attention on Harry, I followed Draco out of the courtyard, waiting until he shook off his two beefy friends before I approached him,

"That wasn't nice" I stated as I followed him down to the dungeons.

"Are you following me, Gibbons?"

"And what if I am?"

"Stop. Go away right now" Draco was looking around, probably scared to be seen with me. I didn't care.

"No. Why do you say stuff like that, Draco? It's really nasty." Draco glared at me,

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Gibbons."

"Draco?" I turned to see Pansy walking our way. I grinned, it was always fun meeting with Pansy.

"Hey pug face" I greeted, waving to her as she neared us.

"Draco, what are you doing with this filthy mudblood?" She sneered, obviously intending the insult to hurt but it still didn't.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go" Draco said, pulling on Pansy's arm but Pansy broke free and walked right up to me,

"If I ever see you around Draco again, you will regret it" She threatened.

"Oh no, what are you going to do? Insult me again? I'm so scared!" Pansy whipped out her wand but I was faster and yelled 'Tarantallegra' which forced Pansy's legs to jerk around. I laughed and turned around,

"Until next time, pug face" I yelled over my shoulder.

I was running a little bit late for my class and so I was racing at break neck speed trying to make it on time. Finally I reached my classroom and threw open the door,

"I'm sorry I'm late but-" That is when I looked around to see nobody in the room. Huh? This was a classroom but all the desks were piled up at the front and all the chairs were piled up at the back, leaving a very large space in the middle of the room.

I looked around to see a fine layer of dust coating every surface and when I put my hands on the window ledge to look outside, they got covered in dust. There were two windows and both of them had a ledge large enough to seat three people side by side if the occasion ever arose (but really, why would it?). This would be a great place to come and read I decided, trying to commit the place to memory. Then as if snapping out of a daze, I remembered that I was late for class. I hurried back out, trying to figure out what floor I was on before realising that I had gone down one too many floors and my classroom was right above this one, so I hurried back up the stairs and vowed to go back to that classroom after class today.

I returned to the classroom after my final class and sat on the window ledge, looking outside. I could definitely get used to this spot I thought as I pulled out a novel I had started reading on the train here. It was a muggle novel and quite a popular one for teens, which I was not yet but would be in a few months.

It was after about half an hour when I was interrupted. The door opened and in walked the man of my dreams, Draco Malfoy. Draco stopped and looked at me in shock and I in turn raised my eyebrows,

"Why hello there Draco, anything I can help you with today?"

"This is my classroom" He replied, stupidly.

"Really? I didn't know Hogwarts had a 'Draco Malfoy' classroom." I replied, smirking, "I hope you don't mind that I am using this 'Draco Malfoy' classroom today and probably will be from now on"

"Actually I do mind, leave now" Draco replied, finally snapping out of his shock and reverting back to his old arrogant self. I turned back to my book and stretched my legs out,

"Don't think I will, I quite like this spot. There's another ledge over there you can use if you want"

"No, I want this ledge" Draco stated as he came to stand by my ledge. I raised my eyebrows but nodded in understanding and hopped off the ledge before grabbing my bag and making my way to the other ledge. Draco followed me,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, you wanted that ledge so I'm taking this one. Draco, you can't use both of these ledges so just let me have one"

"No, leave right now!" I swung my bag onto the ledge and then pulled myself up before turning around and answering him,

"If you don't want to share then go find somewhere else. I like this place and I'm not moving" I stated, stubbornly before turning back to my book to indicate that our conversation was over. Draco huffed and stomped over to the other ledge muttering something like 'father will hear about this' before settling himself down. And that is how this unused classroom became mine and Draco's meeting place.

"Draco, nice to see you" Draco grunted in response and I smiled, communicative as always. Draco hadn't actually gone to his father it appeared and perhaps he even enjoyed my company, although I do think I was pushing it a bit much.

"You know, it wasn't very nice setting a snake onto Harry" I said after a few minutes of silence. I was talking about the episode at the duelling club where Harry and Draco had fought against each other and Draco set a snake onto Harry which then Harry surprised everyone by talking to.

"I never asked your opinion" He replied, bitterly.

"I know, I just enjoy giving it. It's quite amazing that Harry can speak parseltongue though isn't it? Everyone thinks he is the heir to the chamber of secrets" Draco snorted,

"That goody two shoes? No way"

"Then do you know who it is?" I questioned, glad that Draco was talking more than usual.

"I have no idea. All I know is that it was open 50 years ago"

"Oh. You know I'm a muggle born"

"I was aware of that fact" Draco replied, smirking at me, "Better be careful"

"Oh, you're not going to worry about me? Or protect me? I am disappointed, Draco" Draco let out a laugh but then quickly tried to disguise it as a cough,

"In your dreams, Gibbons"

"You are quite right, Draco, you do protect me in my dreams" With a wink at his shocked face, I went over to my ledge and started reading, grinning at my boldness.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is obviously her second year dreams and I told you her personality would come out more :)

Special thanks to kerriberri47 and Beaker77…my two reviewers…I love you guys :):)

Kerriberri47-I'm sorry this chapter wasn't extremely long, I will try to make the next one longer!

Beaker77-Thanks for your comment ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this one too…Rose's real personality is shown in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Draco and I spent the next morning practicing the spells we learnt in my second year and by the time it was lunch, my body was protesting the overexertion.

I rubbed my butt which I had fallen on too many times for me to be comfortable with, "You really didn't go easy on me now did you?" I grumbled, glaring at Draco.

Draco laughed, "Why should I? These are simple enough spells; you shouldn't have any problem," He grinned at me as he pulled the seat out for me at the dining room table.

"Hey, I've been out of practice for two years already, give me a break!" I took a swig of my pumpkin juice, quenching my thirst.

Draco chuckled as he piled food onto his plate, "Sorry, Rose but I will not go easy on you. You need to catch up to replace everything you've forgotten so you can function in our world again." I dropped my cup in surprise, smashing the glass and spilling pumpkin juice everywhere. I leapt out of my seat and started mopping up the mess with my napkin before Draco cleared it with one flick of his wand which left me staring.

He moved around to my side, "Rose, are you ok?" He checked my hands to make sure that I hadn't injured myself, "See? That is what I am talking about. Why bother with a napkin when you can clean up with your wand?"

I jerked away from him, "Draco," I forced out, trying to hide the fear I felt, "I can't live in the wizarding world."

Draco stared at me, dumbfounded. "What are you talking about? Of course you can! You're a witch!"

"Not for the past two years," I took in a shuddering breath, "I have given you one week but that doesn't mean that I'll stay here, Draco. I have a life in the muggle world, I am at University! I can't give that all up. I don't belong here, Draco, I belong in the muggle world."

"What are you talking about?" I flinched at his angry tone, "This morning we practiced spells! You went to Hogwarts for six years! You are a witch and you belong here!" He took a few deep breaths and his voice lowered, "You belong here with me, Rose," My heart stopped at his words. Draco looked so vulnerable but I didn't belong here,

"I'm sorry." And with that I left the dining room. I knew there was no hope of me finding my room in this massive house so instead I decided to go outside into the maze of a garden. I walked for about ten minutes before finding a bench and sitting down.

Did Draco really expect me to stay in the wizarding world? A world where I had nothing but him? I don't remember having any friends, my parents are both muggles and therefore all of my money is muggle currency. There was nothing in the wizarding world for me…except Draco. My heart beat faster at the mere thought of him and although my memories had yet to resurface of us being a couple, I felt the connection we had. I feel the love I used to feel for him, if only faintly.

I held my head in my hands, trying to sort through my emotions. What was I going to do? I didn't want to stay in the wizarding world but would I be able to function normally in the muggle world as well?

"Rose?" I jumped at the sound of my voice and found myself face stomach with Mrs. Malfoy, "Rose, are you ok?"

I shrugged, "That is a good question."

Mrs. Malfoy took a seat next to me, "Would you like to talk about it?" I felt awkward sitting next to Mrs. Malfoy. She seemed nice enough; however, she was a very intimidating woman. I remember nothing of her as I had yet to meet her in my memories but I knew she wasn't as docile as she appeared. How much could I reveal to her? If anything at all? Did I trust her?

"I know you must be confused," She started, "I know you don't know whether to trust me or not but I assure you, Rose, that you can tell me anything," She patted my knee, helping to ease my fears.

"I know. I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I'm just…" I trailed off trying to voice my emotions, "Confused, scared, indecisive." I stopped, feeling the weight of my problems fall back onto my shoulders.

"May I ask what brought this on?"

"Draco and I had a fight. I want to go back to my muggle world after the week is up but he wants me to stay here."

"Oh, I see. Well that is a bit of a problem isn't it? Although I do wonder why you are both discussing that so early on in the week? You only have two years' worth of memories, do you not?" I nodded, "And that is not nearly enough yet. Your views and feelings may change throughout the week. You went through a lot during your time at Hogwarts and it may change how you see things." This made me think, what if she was right? Why were we thinking so far ahead already? Why not just enjoy our time together?

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," I smiled at her as I stood up, "I have to go find Draco now. I appreciate your help."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at me kindly, "Anytime, Rose." With that I turned and went to find Draco.

I was able to find Draco fairly easily as he was not far from me in the garden, sitting on the edge of a fountain. The fountain was beautiful, made out of marble with a statue of a wizard shooting water out of the tip of his wand.

"Draco," I approached him, lightly resting my hand on his shoulder. He didn't answer me but instead kept staring into the water. "Draco, don't ignore me," I sat next to him, "We need to talk."

Draco sighed, "Why talk? It's a waste of time since you'll be leaving in less than a week."

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, "Come on, Draco, why are we talking about this now? I don't know what I'll feel in a few more days." He didn't look convinced. "Draco, please understand that I can't remember most of my time at Hogwarts," I dropped my hand from his chin, "All of this is new to me. Please just give me time."

A small smile tugged at his lips, "I guess so. You know you are really smart in your old age."

I grinned, "Of course I have. Wait, are you calling me old?"

The smug Draco Malfoy smile appeared, "Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

I smacked him on the arm, "You are so rude!"

"And you are old," He laughed and I reached out to tickle him. I wasn't sure why but I knew he was very ticklish. He squirmed which made me grin in delight, he was extremely ticklish. I attacked him again and we both fell to the ground, laughing. After a few seconds, I realised the position we were in and the laughter died on my lips. I was now lying directly on top of Draco Malfoy and I could almost hear my heart beat. He looked into my eyes and I could feel the pull, slowly my head lowered until finally my lips touched his. I felt an electric shock rip through my body and then everything went black.

Authors Note

Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the wait _ I have just graduated from University and so hopefully I'll have a lot more time to write stories while I search for jobs! I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying :) I will try to update soon again!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I stood by the window, waiting for Draco. We had established an unspoken routine where we would always meet up on Monday's and Thursday's while the other days were just by chance. Now was as a Thursday and I was waiting for Draco to show up.

"Waiting for me, Gibbons?" Draco walked into the class with a self-satisfied smirk.

I glared at him and his smug attitude. Normally it would amuse me but now, it just annoyed me, "I can't believe you!" I walked over to his arm which was now encased in a sling, "What are you doing with this stupid thing on?"

Draco held a look of shock before he quickly recovered and smirked like the jerk he was, "I got attacked by a Hippogriff and my arm was broken. Are you concerned?"

"No I'm not!" I reached into the sling and squeezed his arm, hard but instead of a sound of pain it was instead one of surprise, "What are you doing? You are crazy, Gibbons!"

"Am I? I'm not the one going around with a sling for an injury that's already healed! Hagrid is a good teacher and you have ruined everything for him! He _told _us that we can't insult the Hippogriff but you just ignored that and did it anyway. Now he has to face a hearing and it's all your fault! You are unbelievable." And with that I stormed out of the room, slamming the door on my way out.

It was the second to last day of the year and I was waiting in the room, waiting for Draco. We had made up after the earlier fight after he admitted to being an idiot and everything was back to normal again.

Draco walked into the room with a smirk on his stupid handsome face. "Waiting for me, Gibbons?"

"Déjà vu much? You need to be a bit more original if you wish to score with the girls, Draco,"

"Well it works for you, doesn't it?" He grinned as he took a seat next to me on the window ledge. I put away my book and turned my attention to him, feeling my heart beat a little faster. I was only 13, almost 14, but I was starting to notice boys or should I say boy.

I rolled my eyes, "You wish," trying to stop the blush from creeping to my cheeks.

"Are you blushing, Gibbons?" He laughed, "You are!"

I slapped his arm, "Be quiet! Don't ruin my image of you before we go home, oh wait, it wasn't good to start off with."

"Lie all you want but I know the truth," He smirked and I grinned. It was always fun spending time with Draco.

We spent the next two hours just joking around and enjoying the last moments we would enjoy together for a few months. Towards dinner time I started to realise that we wouldn't see each other for a few months.

"Draco, can I send you an owl this summer?"

He looked surprised by the seriousness, "Why?"

I felt flustered, of course he wouldn't want to send owls over the summer, "Nothing. Never mind. So how about the weather?"

Draco laughed, "Sorry I was just surprised. Sure we can send owls during the summer, it's not like my parents keep a close eye on me."

I smiled, my cheeks heating up, "Ok. Cool."

Draco tilted his head to the side and looked as if he was studying me, "You know you're really cute, Gibbons." His hand brushed my cheek, "I never really noticed before."

I kept quiet as his hand made the way to the back of the neck, drawing me closer to him, until finally our lips touched. Instinctively I closed my eyes and leaned into it, surprised by how soft his lips were. Unfortunately it ended all too soon and Draco jumped away from me as if he was electrocuted,

"I have to go. I'll uh-owl you." And with that he rushed through the door, leaving a tingling sensation in my lips and a fluttering sensation in my stomach.


End file.
